terestrahlfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:35: Soldiers Until The End
The members of the group spent the remaining days of their excursion in Snezhny making preparations for the country's future, as well as their own. Artyom took the phylacteries of D5 and the crew members of the Silver Eagle to Sunset for rehabilitation as members of the cult of Chihiro, Lin spent time under the tutelage of Satoshi Rikka in the ways of Hafuujou Rainbow Style, Yahtuh got his new weapon blessed by Sunset as one meant to bring "joy and pleasure" and Ten Tongues and Artyom together made some plans to support Snezhny in their absence. When the ship Aldebaran arrived from Librem to pick up the surviving crew of the Sagitta , the crew was pressured by Lexington to return to Librem and end the mission by seeing through the release of D1 and D2. The elves and drow of Snezhny ended up declaring a formal white peace and armistice, with the Child Unit, Johannes Conrad and Antonia Ismaylova acting as the intermediary force and combined military authority of the new Shnezhny, Artyom's plan to support Snezhnian agriculture with the support of Hafuujou began in earnest, and Ten Tongues created a simulacrum to inhabit and functionally occupy from a continent away. On returning to Librem, chaos ensued as the group learned that both Lexingtons and Capt. Plunkett of the Sagitta were going to be put before a military tribunal, in order to unravel the events surrounding Rennick Lexington's betrayal, Karl's possible complicity, and Plunkett's possible defiance of orders in failing to return the Sagitta to Librem. With the party's support and testimony, the trials took several months and resulted in the following: Rennick Lexington was found guilty of subversive acts against the Crown of Librem, but ultimately the circumstances surrounding them were considered extenuating and he was not jailed. Instead, his security clearances with Librennian intelligence were revoked along with his license to operate firearms, and it is doubtful that he will ever find a career with the Librennian military again. His collaborator, Raimond Cartier, was also exonerated, but will likely also have to find a new career in Librem. Karl Lexington was exonerated of any possible wrongdoing as it was confirmed that his father's betrayal occurred completely without his knowledge, and the possibility that he was somehow trained to subvert Librennian authority was dismissed. Instead, in recognition of his bravery and willingness to go well above and beyond the call of duty in rescuing the Librennian forces, he received a commendation and subsequent promotion to Special Agent. Capt. Plunkett, meanwhile, stood accused of going against orders and the directive of the Librennian Navy in continuing with an operation ordered by Director of Intelligence Edith Harper despite the fact that her authority should have been revoked in light of a security leak. The subsequent trial and intense scrutiny surrounding the actions of everyone involved caused the Captain to suffer a mental breakdown, and he took his own life. The trial thus ended inconclusively and subsequent investigations into the actions of all parties have been quietly ended. All told, Snezhny was saved from total annihilation and has a bright future ahead of it. Librem has lost a ship and five men in the completion of the intelligence operation, but rescued many thought dead and earned themselves a place of gratitude and consideration amongst the Snezhnians. A state funeral has been called in remembrance of the soldiers lost during Operations Wind Seeker and Stone Guardian, and the party has been invited to attend.